Raising an Adult Together
by RedEyedWarrior
Summary: Lana Winters and Wendy Peyser encounter Dr Oliver Thredson together. Thredson blackmails the couple into doing one thing for him. One big thing they must do to keep their relationship a secret. Lana and Wendy must be Oliver's mothers. And let's just say it won't be so easy for them. My first AHS story.


**This is my first **_**American Horror Story**_** fan fic. I'm not sure how many chapters it will have, but because I am new to the fandom I will take it slow. Anyway, I've noticed that Lana and Oliver are a popular pairing among the fandom. Well, I thought I'd try something different. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>It was a quiet evening in Massachusetts in 1964. Inside one of the houses on a large suburban housing estate outside Boston was a couple, Lana Winters and Wendy Peyser. They were having dinner and discussing their jobs. Wendy was talking about how her day was at the local elementary school she works at. Lana was talking about how her journalism career was going along.<p>

Nobody in the neighbourhood knew that the couple were dating. They thought they were just roommates who could not afford a house in the suburbs on their own, although logically there were plenty of apartments on sale in the city at affordable prices for singles. Still, the neighbours didn't question the couple. Which was a relief. Massachusetts may have same-sex marriage right now, but back in the '60s and beforehand homosexuality was illegal in the state (and most other states), and sexual minorities were alienated by society. Wendy cared about her job as a teacher, and Lana cared about not putting the newspaper agency she works for at risk.

Anyway, Lana and Wendy were enjoying their dinner when there was a knock on the door. Lana got up to answer it.

"Can I help you?" Lana politely asked the man on the doorstep.

"Hello ma'am, my name is Dr Oliver Thredson," the man replied. "I have received a few complaints from a concerned neighbour that there may have been latent homosexual tendencies occurring in this premise."

Lana was shocked. She and Wendy were hoping this day would never come. In fact, up until that moment they were very good at concealing their relationship from the neighbourhood. Or at least they thought. Nevertheless, the journalist kept her cool. "I don't think there has been any homosexuality taking place," Lana lied.

"Can I come in?" Oliver asked.

"Uh…" Lana paused. "I'm not fully comfortable letting you in."

"Do you need help from the police?" Oliver asked.

Lana scowled. "Get in."

Oliver smiled victoriously and strode into the sitting room. Lana shut the door and called Wendy into the sitting room. She told Wendy everything.

"Okay, what is your problem?" Wendy demanded.

"Problem?" Oliver laughed. "I think I will have one less problem if I have a beverage."

"Fine," Wendy rolled her eyes. She stood up and walked a few paces towards the kitchen. "Tea, coffee, water, milk or soda?" she asked.

"Do you have apple juice?" Oliver asked.

"No, sorry," Wendy replied in a not-so-apologetic tone.

"Well I'm surprised that wasn't the reason your neighbour filed the complaints?" Oliver rolled his eyes. "Is there any alcohol?" he asked.

"We only drink alcohol on special occasions," Lana informed Oliver.

"Isn't this a special occasion?" Oliver questioned.

"It isn't a positive one," Lana added.

"What soda do you have?" Oliver sighed.

"Coke? 7up? Fanta?" Wendy listed.

"I'll have 7up, please," said Oliver. "I'd like it with a straw and some ice as well," he added. Wendy left for the kitchen. In her temporary absence, Oliver turned to Lana and said:

"So anyway, I hear you are a journalist, Lana?"

"That would be correct," Lana replied.

"You are currently on the Bloody Face case, is that right?"

Lana was intrigued. "How did you know?" she asked.

"I happened to have been wandering around when I noticed you discussing the Bloody Face case with your colleagues," Oliver explained. "I recall you suggested that maybe Bloody Face was murdering these women after deprived of a mother's touch for most of his childhood. I know how he feels. I spent most of my childhood at the orphanage."

"I'm so sorry to hear that," Lana gasped.

"Here's your 7up," said Wendy, handing Oliver the 7up in a glass with ice and a straw.

"Thank you, Wendy," said Oliver. He took a sip as Wendy sat down next to Lana on the couch.

"So anyway, I am willing to help you find out more Bloody Face," Oliver offered. "I presume you have attempted to obtain more information about him during your visit to Briarcliff, but did not get all the information you needed."

"That is true," Lana confirmed. "As soon as Sister Jude found out I was visiting for Bloody Face, she kicked me out."

"Well that's where I come in," Oliver assured Lana. "I will help you get all the information you need."

"Thank you Dr Thredson," said Lana.

"I will also keep your relationship a secret," Oliver added. "Oh, and I actually lied about the neighbour," he admitted. "Nobody knows about your relationship. I think."

"You what?!" Lana gasped.

"Lana, it's after dark," Oliver pointed out. "Would you guys let a strange man into your house after dark unless he blackmailed you? That would be irresponsible."

"You could have just said you have some tips about Bloody Face," Lana rolled her eyes.

"Yes, but I also needed to warn you two what would happen if you did not reciprocate my offer," Oliver smirked.

"So what do you want from us, Oliver?" Lana glared.

"Well, I grew up without a mother," Oliver replied. "I may be successful now, but it still doesn't fill the hole in my soul. I would like you two to pretend to be my mommies until that whole is filled."

"Are you insane?" Lana gasped. "By the looks of you, you are probably older than us! That's just… that's just weird."

"So is being in a same-sex relationship even though homosexuality is not socially acceptable," Oliver retorted. "But I am craving a mother's touch. You are aware of what will happen if you don't give that to me," he warned.

"But if we do go through with this, what do we tell the community?" Wendy demanded. "To the neighbours it's already weird enough for them that two 'single' ladies happen to be living together in a suburban house that is big enough for a family with two kids and a dog. I'm not sure if society is ready for people of different genders that are not related to each other to be housemates unless it is a married couple. Plus, polygamy is illegal," she added.

"Have you not read the surveys on the papers lately?" Oliver rolled his eyes. "Most people in the state would rather have a man with two wives as a neighbour than a same-sex couple. Is it because you two can hide your relationship without even trying that you are not paranoid or something?"

"So what you are suggesting is that if people ask we tell them we share a husband who is not legally recognised as our husband because the state bans polygamy," Lana summed up, "but in actual fact we are a lesbian couple raising a man who is probably older than them as if he was their adoptive son?"

"That would be spot on," Oliver responded. "Of course, if you'd prefer to be honest with the community, well… it's your decision. Why don't you two talk about it in the kitchen?"

"Don't mind if we do," said Wendy. She and Lana rose up from the couch and headed towards the kitchen. When they were there, Lana said:

"I am not comfortable with that man in our house."

"Me neither," Wendy agreed. "But what choice do we have? If people find out about our relationship than it's off to Briarcliff for the both of us. And from what you've told me, it's a shithole."

"Polygamy is also unacceptable by society," Lana countered. "And Dr Thredson would be in bigger trouble if he did not pretend he was married to us."

"If he was married in the eyes of a religious organisation, then people would back off," Wendy pointed out. "Besides, we don't have to tell anyone really. Besides, this is not a very sociable neighbourhood. We only know the people living in five or six houses on our block. Everyone else in the estate don't even know we exist. The school is uninterested in my personal live and the media is uninterested in yours. They are only interested in what you tell them to be interested in anyway."

"I see your point," Lana admitted.

Back in the sitting room, Oliver was finishing off the last of his 7up. Lana and Wendy reappeared.

"Well?" Oliver asked, eagerly.

"Wendy and I have talked," said Lana. "We talked long and hard about this and we have reached a decision."

"Go on?" Oliver urged.

"We will be your mothers," said Wendy. "But you have to help Lana with her Bloody Face case. It is your responsibility to cover for us if people ask about this arrangement. And you are not allowed to treat this house like a hotel."

"Excellent," Oliver smirked. "So; where shall we begin?" he asked.

"Now," said Lana. "It's time for you to go to bad. We'll be discussing the rules tomorrow."

"Aw man," Oliver protested. "But I don't want to go to bed."

"Want me to count to three?" Wendy threatened.

"Fine," Oliver pouted.

* * *

><p>Lana and Wendy decided that Oliver should sleep in the room next to theirs. Oliver brought all of his possessions with him. He left them in the boot of his car so Lana and Wendy had to help him bring in his stuff. Oliver put on his baby blue pyjamas which had red aeroplanes on them and he had his brown teddy bear with him. Lana and Wendy were disturbed by this, but they tucked him in anyway and read him a story form one of the books Oliver brought.<p>

After Oliver dosed off, Lana and Wendy got ready for bed. After being asleep for what felt like ten minutes, Oliver came into the room and woke them up.

"Lana and Wendy, can I sleep with you guys tonight?" Oliver asked.

"Shouldn't you be sleeping in your own bed?" Wendy groaned. "Besides, you're a big boy."

"But I'm scared of the bogeyman!" Oliver whimpered.

Wendy and Lana sighed in unison and made room for Oliver. He climbed in between them. The bed got hotter and more crowded as a result, so at one point Wendy decided to sleep in Oliver's bed. Poor Wendy!

* * *

><p><strong>So what did you guys think? Not bad for a first attempt? Probably. I have been writing fics for other fandoms for years, but I am rusty when it comes to new fandoms. I hope you guys enjoyed this.<strong>

**Oh, and yes, Oliver Thredson will be Bloody Face in this, obviously. But let's see how long he can have Lana and Wendy fooled. Let's see how many people he will have killed before then. And will the revelation occur before Kit Walker is fried?**

**Until next time!**


End file.
